


Morning klance

by Permanent_Evergreen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, curly haired!lance, decent writing, freckled!lance, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Permanent_Evergreen/pseuds/Permanent_Evergreen
Summary: just some cute klance fluff it’s a bit alover the place I not that good of a writer but it’s still pretty cute.





	Morning klance

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a decent writer and this is decently written Klance Fluff if you’re looking for some high quality fluff this ain’t for you.

The morning light blazed through the sheer curtains directly onto Keith’s sleeping face, resulting in a not so gentle awakening. The sudden bright light invading his sight made him screw his eyes shut. ‘We forgot to close the actual curtains’ Keith thought as he rapidly blinked to adjust his eyes to the morning rays. 

He buried his face back into the head of hair a little bit to aggressively, causing the person enveloped in his arms to stir in their sleep. Keith looked down at Lance with a fond grin. While Keith was facing the window tolerating the aggressive lighting, Lance had his sack to the window and his forehead pressed up against Keith’s chest. He took in every detail of Lance’s peaceful, sleeping face. Lance had been suffering from horribly vivid nightmares for quite some time, so Keith was glad to see that his boyfriends face wasn’t twisted in pain or fear.

He pulled away just enough to give lance butterfly-kisses all over his face. Lance’s face scrunched up as a small smile tugged at his lips. “Lance, baby, I need you to wake up.” Keith said in a scratchy voice, due to speaking for the first time since he got up. He stirred once again and grasped the fabric of Keith’s shirt. Keith brought up his hand to the still sleeping boys face and stared to trace all of his facial features, counting every freckle (that the team recently found out he had been covering up with makeup) and every small scar. 

Lance hummed as his eyes fluttered open and caught sight of his lovers face. A loving smile pulled at his lips as he leaned into his touch sighing contently. “Morning beautiful.” Keith’s words make Lance’s peaceful expression quickly turn into a flustered one. 

That’s one thing that surprised Keith when they first got into a relationship, other than Lance having freckles and curly hair. Despite him being the flirtatious and cocky person that he was, he got very flustered whenever Keith called him “beautiful” or “cute” or even “hot” on occasion. 

Lance quickly buried his face back into Keith’s chest. Keith roared with laughter at the sudden action. Putting his face into his hair and taking in his smell and wrapping his arms back around his lover and pulling him closer saying “Your so adorable!” That made Lance bury his face even deeper into Keith’s chest. As Keith regained his breath he started to glide his fingers along Lance’s spine, making shivers run through his body. 

Lance finally brought his face back up and stared up at Keith with evidence of blush still on his cheeks. Keith planted a kiss on Lance’s forehead “I love you.” As Lance placed a kiss on Keith’s jawline then mumbled lovingly “I love you, too” 

They were both suddenly rolled over by Keith so that lance was lying on his chest. Lance let out a small gasped in surprise. They just both stared at each other with lovesick expressions for a while before Keith placed both hands on either sides of Lance’s face. Brushing his thumb over a scar on his cheek. He did that. He hurt Lance. Sure, he was under Haggar’s mind control but, still. He still did it. Lance noticed his sudden change of mood and the scar he was brushing his thumb against. He brought one of his hands to caress his cheek and the other to the hand touching the scar. “It wasn’t you, Keith.” Intertwining their fingers together “I almost-“ Lance interrupted “But you weren’t you. You would never hurt me.” The soft voice Lance had used always manages to clam Keith down. Lance brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. “You were under Haggar’s control. You broke through it, you- you saved me.” Keith scoffed “And how did I save you?” Lance squeezed Keith’s hand “You fought off the thing that was t-trying to kill me. I-I just don’t s-see why you blame yourself for something you had no con-trol over?” Memories of the feeling of losing Keith were coming back, vividly, like he was reliving it all over again. The fear, the anxiety, the despair, the restlessness.

Tears were building up in his eyes as he started to stutter and his voice crack. “Ha-Haggar’s gone. It w-won’t happen again.” Keith was uncertain “But, what if it does?” Tears started to slip out of his eyes “Why would it?” Keith didn’t have a response to that question other than “I don’t know.” This time it was Keith who brought their lips together, only this kiss lasted longer than a peck.

When they parted they were slightly panting and staring into each other’s eyes. Keith’s hand tangled it‘self into Lance’s curly, brown locks. He untwined their hands the wipe away any remaining tears, planting another kiss on Lance’s forehead. Keith wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist, after he pulled the blanket higher to cover them. “How did I get so lucky with you?” He could feel Lance smile against his chest. Keith didn’t really expect any sort of answer, but he got one that made his heart swell with love “The same way I got so lucky with you.” 

~~30 minute time skip~~

Lance was almost lulled back to sleep with the sound of Keith’s even breathing and steady heartbeat. Along with his fingers brushing through his hair and tracing circles onto his back. Lance let out a yawn “We should probably get out of bed soon.” Keith’s statement earned a whine from Lance “NoooOOOooO!” Drawing the word out longer than necessary making Keith laugh at the boys childish behavior. “We can still cuddle on the couch.” Keith laughed out “But I don’t wanna move!” As Keith sat up he brought Lance along with him. With Lance’s legs laid on top of Keith’s he was forced to move them to either side of Keith’s thighs. Lance put his arms around Keith the try and prevent him from moving, which failed. Keith easily broke through Lance’s sleepy grasp and tore off the blanket. The cold air that hit their skin caused Lance to press himself closer to Keith “Ah! Cold!” Keith loved it when Lance would wear only an oversized hoodie and boxers to bed. It made it easier to get him out of bed and he looked adorable. 

“Why?” Lance moved his face from his chest to the crook of his neck. “First of all, I need to piss. Second of all, I’m hungry and you need to eat to. Third of all, it’s almost noon.” Lance started to think about food and realized how hungry he was “Actually, I’m hungry too. And who cares if it’s noon?!” Keith scoffed “Me.” He answer simply. 

As they got up Lance lifted his arms up to stretch, Keith took the opportunity and jabbed is fingers into his sides making him snap his arms back down. As the bedroom filled with Lance’s laughter Keith continued to tickle Lance. “Ha-K-Keith- Hah -st- stop!” He could barely get the words out between laughs. Keith stopped after a good minute or so of tickling. He put his arms around the others waist as he waited for him to catch his breath. When he finally catches his breath he through his arms around Keith’s neck and gave him a quick peck.

“I’m about to piss my pants to I’ll see you in the kitchen.” He says as he quickly escapes Lance’s hold on his neck. Lance saddens at the sudden loss of contact, but still makes his way to the kitchen. He grabs some yogurt from the fridge and a banana then sits down at the table to wait for Keith. 

He’s half way done with his yogurt when Keith comes walking out of the bedroom with combed hair pulled back into a ponytail. “How long has it been since you took a shower?” Keith suddenly asks “Um, I don’t know, a few days?” As Keith is opening the cabinet to get his bowl for his cereal “Go take a shower after breakfast.” Lance groaned dramatically “Fine.”

Keith had settled on the couch and turned on the TV. When lance finished he threw away the empty container and banana peel and headed to the bedroom to get some fresh clothes. He settled on just waring some boxers and one of Keith’s T-shirts, Lance knew Keith loved when he would where some of his clothes. 

When Lance came out of his 40 minute shower he quickly got dressed and dried his hair as much as he could with the towel before switching to the blow drier. After Lance’s hair was completely dry he brushed his badly tangled hair it took a few minutes to get all of the knots out and his hair was a poofy mess afterwards. 

When he joined Keith on the couch he was immediately enveloped in Keith’s arms “your hair is so poofy!” Keith exclaimed as he stared to run his fingers through his hair “And soft. Wow. Really soft.” Lance hummed in response “It’s so cute.” He could already feel the heat rising up to his cheeks and a sheepish smile plastered on his face. He cover his face with his hands as he leaned on to the others chest. 

They spend to rest of their morning cuddling on the couch watching TV.


End file.
